The Most Beautiful and Wonderful Thing
by Holmium
Summary: My version of how Zoisite and Kunzite first met each other and fell in love. Zoisite goes from being a failure to one of the Prince's Guardians. Kunzite trains him, and realizes he has a special talent that could prove itself very useful.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the land of Elysium, there was a house surrounded by fields. The house was not too big and not too small. Life in the countryside was peaceful and quiet, especially on a warm summer afternoon like this one. It was precisely 2:37 P.M., and the mail had arrived. Suddenly, all peace and quiet came to a halt.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Zoisite wailed as he slammed the offending letter down on the kitchen table. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M STILL ONLY SECOND BEST! WHY ME?" he sobbed as he dashed upstairs back to his bedroom.

Zoisite's mother, Opal, hurried into the kitchen. "Zoisite?" she called. Her eyes glazed over the kitchen table and saw the report card. She picked it up and shook her head. "I can't believe it either. Still second ranked in his class." Opal sighed. "Already halfway through high school and only the second best grades."

Zoisite slammed himself down on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. "Why me? Why did I have to get stuck with an awful rival like her?" He shook and shook. "I want to be at the top of my class, but it's impossible! I feel. so. AVERAGE!"

It really was impossible. His rival, Beryl, somehow got special favors from all of the teachers. He sort of had an idea why. Her mother had no issues with dating multiple men, so it would be easy for her to get favors for her daughter.

Zoisite ran out of tears and energy so he just snuggled down in his covers to take a nap.

"Lord Kunzite, we have a suggestion for the fourth of Prince Endymion's guardians." Kunzite's most trusted advisor Bixbite said, running into the office.

Kunzite looked thoughtful and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, Bixbite, who is it?"

Bixbite presented Kunzite with a photo of a young man around 16 years of age. "This is Zoisite."

"Zoisite...Tell me more."

"Our observers have been watching for anyone in the schools of Elysium with wonderful talent, and Zoisite seems to have some kind of talent." Bixbite explained. "He's also ranked second in his class."

"Second?" Kunzite was not impressed. He had ranked first, of course.

"Yes."

"Well, what about the top ranked student?"

"Beryl? Oh no, she isn't very talented much at all."

"But she's at the top."

"She can study. But that's really the limit. Besides, we already have a researcher as one of Endymion's guardians. Jadeite fills that job quite nicely."

"Alright then. So what does Zoisite do?"

"He's got a lovely garden filled with beautiful flowers. He can mix up potions with various chemicals. He can conjure up basic things, like small crystals and flower petals."

Kunzite nodded thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

Bixbite looked surprised. "Oh my, I almost forgot! This Zoisite is a very accomplished pianist. In fact, whenever he plays at a school concert, he can influence the emotions of anyone listening. Useful? I think so!"

Kunzite seemed to be considering. After about a minute, he said, "Alright. Send a letter to Zoisite and his family. Tell them he has been accepted as one of the four Guardians of our fine prince. Bixbite, if Zoisite is really as good as you say he is, you will be well rewarded."

Bixbite twirled around a strand of red hair. "Pleased to help, my Lord."

When Bixbite had left, Kunzite carefully picked up the photo of Zoisite from his desk. "Hmm..." he mused. "This Zoisite...he's very beautiful. I wonder what his personality is like..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once more upon a time, in the exact same land of Elysium as before, there was the same house surrounded by the same fields. The house was still not too big and not too small. Life in the countryside was again peaceful and quiet, especially on a warm summer afternoon like this one. It was, once more, precisely 2:37 P.M., and the mail had arrived, again. Suddenly, all peace and quiet came to a halt, just like the day before.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Zoisite exclaimed as he slammed the surprising letter down on the kitchen table. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M GOING TO BE A GUARDIAN OF THE PRINCE! ME!" he yelled as he dashed upstairs back to his bedroom.

Zoisite's mother, Opal, hurried into the kitchen. "Zoisite?" she called. Her eyes glazed over the kitchen table and saw the letter. She picked it up and gasped. "I can't believe it either. My little Zoisite, going to be a guardian!" Opal grinned. "Only halfway through high school and he's going to be the fourth guardian of the prince!"

Zoisite slammed his suitcase down on his bed and buried his clothes in the suitcase. "Why me? What did I do to get to be a guardian of the PRINCE!" He quickly threw more clothes in the suitcase. "I want to be packed by the time the carriage gets here, but it's impossible to finish packing in half an hour! But I feel. so. AWESOME!"

The letter had explained everything, why he was chosen, what he needed to pack, and whatnot. But Zoisite still couldn't hardly believe it. Just yesterday, he was told that he was only second best. But he was chosen to be a guardian! Not Beryl! That thought made Zoisite smirk with pride.

Finally, Zoisite was all packed. He stuck a few extra ponytail bands in his suitcase, just in case. However, there was a slight problem. Zoisite's room was at the top of the stairs, and his suitcase was pretty heavy. Being ever inventive, Zoisite slid the suitcase down the stairs and right out the door. The carriage was going to arrive any minute now.

"Zoisite, my little Zoisite!" Opal hurried to see Zoisite off. "This is a huge honor! A guardian of the Prince..." She frowned. "Too bad your father's off in the fields. Or else he'd see you off as well."

Zoisite shrugged. "It's okay. There's still work to do." He ran his fingers through his ponytail one last time. "I understand."

Opal gave her son one last hug as the carriage drove up the path. "It's here. Now, behave yourself, and please try to get along with the other three guardians. Keep your temper in check, you know."

The carriage driver got out and scooped up Zoisite's suitcase. "Wow," he grunted, "what all did ya hafta pack in here?"

Zoisite grinned. "I couldn't forget my piano books! What if the prince wanted me to play for him?"

"Piano books!" the carriage driver guffawed. "Well, whatever suits ya, kid." He checked his watch. "Alright, we gotta leave now, so climb on in."

Zoisite nodded at his mom. "Take care, you know. Come visit me in the palace sometime."

"Bye, Zoisite!" Opal called.

Zoisite slammed the carriage door shut as the driver urged the horses forward. It was actually quite cozy inside the carriage. The seats were a plush velvet and the windows were so clean you could hardly tell there were even windows there. Zoisite noticed he had the entire carriage to himself, since the driver sat on a platform outside.

"Why don't I take a nap?" Zoisite thought to himself. He stretched out along the plush seats and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, he gave up. He was way, way, WAY too excited to sleep. I mean, seriously, who could sleep when they're about to become a guardian of a prince? Instead, Zoisite stared out the window at the passing countryside.

"I wonder how far it is to the palace now..." Zoisite thought. He opened the window above the seat across from him and leaned out. "Hey..." Zoisite began to ask the driver. Seeing the startled expression of the driver, Zoisite quickly added, "Oh, sorry. Uh, do you know how far it is to the palace, by chance?"

The driver checked his watch. "Hmm, bout two more hours. Can't ya take a nap or somethin'?"

"I tried."

"Well, try again. I'm not in da mood for chit-chat. I gotta drive da carraige."

"Right." agreed Zoisite. He leaned back in and closed the window. "Two hours! That's longer than I thought." He stretched out again on the comfy seat. "I'll try again. I don't want to be grumpy and snap at anyone, especially not today, no..."


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, the carriage came to a bumpy stop, waking Zoisite up.

"For crying out loud," he said, "can't you come to a smoother stop?" Zoisite was a bit annoyed.

"We're here. Get outta da carriage." the driver said, tugging open the door.

Zoisite gasped and all annoyance was forgotten once he first laid eyes on the palace. It was gigantic and beautiful. "The palace..." he whispered.

"Yup. That's what it is." the driver said in an unimpressed voice.

"The palace! It's everything I've imagined and more!" Zoisite gazed at the palace with eyes full of wonder. "It's so big...and so shiny...and it's amazing!"

"Yeah. Now, I'm taking yer luggage up to yer assigned quarters. You get lost, ask anyone 'round here."

"Yeah..." Zoisite was still dazed.

The driver shrugged and left.

Five minutes later, Zoisite stepped into the main entrance of the palace. The floor was a shiny grey marble, and the ceiling was at least forty feet high. Gigantic stone archways supported the entry hall, and there was a stone fountain in the very center. Many inhabitants of the palace were rushing around. Everything was a blur.

"Good afternoon, my lord." a thin woman with long red hair greeted.

Zoisite didn't say a thing. He was so absorbed in his surroundings. This wasn't anything like back home in the country!

The woman cleared her throat. "I said, GOOD AFTERNOON."

Zoisite still stood there, stunned.

"Not very talkative, huh. Well in that case..." the woman stood up and put her face just two inches from Zoisite's. "GOOD AFTERNOON!"

"Yaaaah!" gasped Zoisite. "Good afternoon, good, good!"

The woman laughed. "There we go. You're not very used to the palace, are you?"

Zoisite frowned. "I just got here. Who are you, anyway? And where are the quarters of the guardians?"

The woman smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "I will answer your questions. My name is Bixbite, and I am the most trusted advisor of the great Lord Kunzite. He's the head guardian. And your quarters are right this way. Come, follow me."

Bixbite motioned and Zoisite followed.

"So...what is Lord Kunzite like?" Zoisite asked.

Bixbite grinned. "Well, he's tall and handsome. But good luck trying to be friends with him. He doesn't take all that well to newcomers. Kind of an icy personality, you see."

"Ah."

"But don't worry. Oh! Actually, you're going to be seeing a lot of Lord Kunzite. In fact, he's going to train you himself."

"Train me?"

Bixbite snorted. "Well, you honestly didn't think that your fit to be one of the Prince's guardians in your current state, did you?"

Zoisite said nothing.

"Well, you're going to learn to focus your magic skills a bit better. Lord Kunzite is an excellent teacher. He trained the other two guardians as well. I don't remember what Lord Nephrite and Lord Jadeite are up to this afternoon, but you'll meet them eventually." Bixbite smiled. "They're pretty nice, although Lord Nephrite is a bit arrogant at times. Just stay on his good side. Now, I've heard about your piano skills. What kind of music do you play?"

Zoisite thought for a minute. "Well, Classical is my favorite kind. I play a lot of Chopin. He's my favorite composer. But I also like Bach and Beethoven."

Bixbite nodded. "And I've heard that you can influence people's emotions with your playing, is that right?"

"Well, music does have that effect."

"What kind of emotions?"

Zoisite gave Bixbite a half-smile. "That really depends. I actually like the melancholic pieces the best."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Well, Lord Kunzite has been eager to hear you play." Bixbite smiled. "As eager as it gets for Lord Kunzite, that is." she added under her breath.

"No kidding." Zoisite grinned. "Well, I hope he'll enjoy it."

"I think he will. Actually, he had a brand new grand piano brought into the sun-room adjacent to his office."

"Wow, that's fantastic!" Zoisite was really excited now. His family wasn't exactly poor, but they weren't all that rich either. They couldn't afford a grand piano, much less a brand new one.

"Yes, it is fantastic!" Bixbite gasped. "My goodness, we're almost there!" Bixbite stood next to an ivory-painted door and knocked. "Lord Kunzite?" she called. "I've brought to you the new Guardian!"

A few seconds later, the door opened. "Thank you, Bixbite." he said calmly to his advisor.

Then, he locked eyes with Zoisite. Suddenly, Zoisite began to feel a bit funny. And not a bad kind of funny, either.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, good afternoon, little one." Kunzite said, smiling down at Zoisite.

Zoisite wanted to snap back how he wasn't little, but he refrained from doing so. Instead, Zoisite simply bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Kunzite-sama." said Zoisite respectfully.

Kunzite chuckled. "You don't need to bow. We're both guardians. And you don't need to call me Kunzite-sama either. Just Kunzite is fine."

Zoisite forced himself to stare straight into Kunzite's platinum eyes. "But already I respect you. And so I am going to call you Kunzite-sama." he said.

Kunzite was slightly taken aback. "Already respects me..." he thought. "Not at all challenging like Nephrite." Kunzite thought for a moment. "Bixbite, thank you, you may go. Zoisite, please enter my quarters."

Bixbite bowed and left.

"Please follow, Zoisite." Kunzite ordered softly.

Zoisite blushed as he followed into Kunzite's quarters. They had only met a minute ago, and already Zoisite was in his fellow Guardian's room.

"Zoisite, I don't know if Bixbite had told you, but I have a little surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Come here."

Zoisite followed Kunzite into his sun-room. Just as Bixbite had said, Kunzite had gotten a hold of a brand-new grand piano. But it actually was a surprise for Zoisite. The piano was way more beautiful than he ever could imagine.

"Wow..." whispered Zoisite as he stroked the lid of the grand piano.

"Do you like it?" Kunzite asked inquisitively, even though he already knew the answer.

"Do I like it? Do I? Kunzite-sama, I love it!" Before Zoisite could restrain himself, he ran over to Kunzite and wrapped his arms around the older man. Kunzite raised an eyebrow in surprise, but then gently stroked Zoisite's back.

A few seconds later, Zoisite gasped. "Kunzite-sama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so...uh...affectionate already..." he said quietly, blushing.

Kunzite chuckled. "Don't worry about it. But it may be important to watch your emotions a bit more carefully."

Zoisite looked remorseful. "Yes, Kunzite-sama."

"Well, since you seem to enjoy the piano so much," Kunzite grinned, making Zoisite blush again, "Why don't you play something for me?"

"Alright. What kind of music do you like?"

Kunzite thought. "Well, Classical is my favorite, so, why not Classical?"

Zoisite smiled. "That's my favorite as well." He gracefully sat down at the piano bench. Then he noticed his reflection in the smooth ebony and smiled. Zoisite positioned his small, pale hands on the ivory keys.

"Hmm..now what song should I play?" Zoisite thought to himself. "Prelude in B minor by Chopin, maybe? It's my favorite, after all."

Zoisite took a deep breath and began to play the most melancholic and beautiful song Kunzite had ever heard. The young man really was talented. Kunzite felt something stirring, coming alive, and breathing deep within his very soul. It was as if Zoisite was giving the lovely melody a life of its own.

Suddenly, Kunzite realized that Zoisite's playing really was starting to influence his emotions. Why did he feel so sad? There was nothing to be depressed about! The fourth position of Guardian was filled by a talented and (Kunzite soon realized) beautiful young man. And this Zoisite was going to be his student, they were going to spend plenty of time together...Kunzite almost blushed.

Zoisite calmly and quietly finished playing his song. He rested his hands for a minute, then turned to face Kunzite.

"Kunzite-sama," he asked, green eyes glittering, "did you enjoy my song?"

Kunzite smiled and gave his new student a nod of approval. "I did indeed. Everything I heard about you is true. You really do have talent in those tiny hands of yours."

Kunzite gently lifted one of Zoisite's hands and carefully gripped it in one of his own, noticing the stark contrast. Zoisite's hands were lily-white, smooth, and tiny. Kunzite's were tanned, slightly rough, and a bit larger than average.

Zoisite realized that Kunzite was holding his hand, and he (unsuccessfully) tried not to blush. Zoisite rose gracefully from the piano bench, hand still interlaced with Kunzite's. He slowly looked up to meet Kunzite's gaze. It was impossible to look away from. Emerald green and platinum silver. Both beautiful on their own, but even more stunning together.

"This is so weird," Zoisite thought, "I've only just met Kunzite-sama, but it really feels like...like I've known him for forever..."

"I don't know what to think about this Zoisite..." Kunzite thought.

There was nothing but silence in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, Zoisite sneezed, interrupting the silent connection going on between them. He jumped backwards so as not to sneeze on Kunzite.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama! I hope I didn't sneeze on you..." Zoisite had turned bright red.

"No, you didn't." Kunzite looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh, Kunzite-sama...I have more songs. Do you want me to continue?" Zoisite asked in a small voice, like that of a mouse.

Kunzite nodded hurriedly. "Yes, do continue."

Zoisite sat down at the piano bench again, almost gracefully. This time, he played a faster song, Solfeigetto by C.P.E. Bach. Once again, Kunzite felt the emotions that Zoisite was putting into his song. Solfeigetto is extremely fast and urgent-sounding. Kunzite felt the urgent feelings.

It was only a minute later that Zoisite came to a smooth finish. He gently laid his hands in his lap. This definitely wasn't an easy song to play, and it wore out Zoisite's fingers.

"Zoisite, you may play your next song whenever you're ready."

Another awkward silence ensued. Zoisite decided to ignore his aching fingers and continue on. Now he was going to play Fur Elise by Beethoven. This wasn't one of Zoisite's favorites due to it being commonly known, but it wasn't too taxing on his fingers and the contrast between it and the previous song would be nice.

Kunzite paid careful attention to this song. "It's quite pretty," he thought, "but I can only wonder just how many songs Zoisite can play?"

Zoisite finished and looked up at Kunzite again. "Did you know what that one was called, Kunzite-sama?" he asked.

Kunzite smiled. "Of course I did. It's a renowned song, after all." Kunzite thought for a bit. "But do you know anything that's a bit more...cheerful?"

Zoisite bit his lip. "Well, minor keys are my favorite, but if I think hard enough..." His face lit up. "Yes! I do! Here..."

Bach's Air on a G string wasn't exactly cheerful, but it was very angelic-sounding. Kunzite immediately felt peaceful and a little sleepy. There was something about that song that was a little sad as well.

When Zoisite finished, he carefully closed the lid to the piano and slid off the bench. "Kunzite-sama, are you alright?" he asked.

Kunzite had a faraway, distant look in his eyes. "Yes, Zoisite?"

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite was worried. "Kunzite-sama?"

Suddenly, Kunzite snapped out of his trance. "Oh! I apologize, Zoisite. I just got a bit lost in your music. It was absolutely wonderful."

Zoisite beamed, blushing. "Thank you, Kunzite-sama. I am very happy you enjoyed it."

This time, when Zoisite embraced Kunzite, there was no surprise to it. Kunzite surrounded the tiny Guardian in his arms. Zoisite noticed that Kunzite had a distinct smell to him, one that comforted him and welcomed him to his new position of Guardian.

"I think I really like Zoisite." thought Kunzite.

"I think I really like Kunzite." thought Zoisite. "And I'm so grateful that I was chosen as Guardian so I could meet him."


	6. Chapter 6

A minute or so later, they reluctantly let go of each other. Zoisite sighed and brushed a tendril of hair back behind his ear.

"So...I am wondering, why did you request to hear so many piano songs?" Zoisite asked.

Kunzite chuckled. "Well, the main reason is that I enjoy classical music very much, but I think there could be something we could use your talent for."

"My talent?"

"Mmm-hmm. Listen, this evening, all four of us Guardians are going to have a meeting. You'll officially get to meet Jadeite and Nephrite. They're both pretty nice, but they might not be the friendliest right away, because you're new. Don't worry though." Kunzite waved a hand dismissively. "Just go and wash up a bit. Maybe take a short nap, I doubt you slept very well on the carriage ride up here."

Zoisite yawned, confirming what Kunzite had said. "I tried to sleep, but it was very bumpy. Oh well, I will see you this evening." Zoisite headed for the door, then stopped. "Uh...Kunzite-sama? Do you know where my quarters are? I...kind of lost my way." he asked, blushing.

Kunzite laughed. "Nothing to worry about, Zoisaito." He raised his voice. "Bixbite!"

Bixbite dashed in. "Yes, Lord Kunzite?"

He pointed to the door. "Please show Zoisaito where his quarters are." he said with a grin.

Bixbite caught Kunzite's grin and returned one of her own. "Alright, then. Come along Zoisite, it's a long walk and we must hurry." Bixbite winked.

"Coming, Bixbite!" said Zoisite.

They left the main entrance to Kunzite's castle. Bixbite led Zoisite through several hallways until stopping inside a big room.

"This is the kitchen." Bixbite said.

"I'm going to live in the kitchen?" Zoisite was a bit surprised.

"No, I'm just hungry."

"Oh."

Bixbite grabbed a cherry tart off one of the counters while the chef wasn't looking.

"Mmmph. Come along." she said in between bites.

Zoisite followed Bixbite again and she stopped at another large room.

"This is the library."

"Okay...and?"

"You're not going to live here, either. I just needed to return a book for Lord Kunzite."

Zoisite was getting a bit impatient, but he once again followed Bixbite.

"And here is the swimming pool."

"Let me guess...I'm not going to live here, either."

"Right, but you will spend a good amount of time here in your training. You need to get a little less scrawny-looking."

Zoisite pouted. "But I'm fine with my appearance. And my strength just doesn't lie in hand-to-hand combat."

"Where your strength is is for Lord Kunzite to determine. Now, follow."

Finally, Bixbite and Zoisite stopped at a door identical to Kunzite's. Actually, it was Kunzite's.

Bixbite knocked. "Lord Kunzite! I'm back."

Kunzite opened the door, grinning.

Zoisite was really annoyed. "Okay, I know where the kitchen is, where the library is, and where the pool is, but where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Right this way." Bixbite ushered.

There was a small door inside Kunzite's living room that Zoisite hadn't noticed before. Bixbite led him to it and pointed to a small gold plate on the door that said, "Zoisite."

"Here." she said.

"I live with Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite asked.

"Yes." replied Kunzite. "Even though you're a guardian, you're still my student, so you live with me."

Bixbite looked at Zoisite and laughed. Zoisite realized what she was laughing about and pouted.

"Kunzite-sama, Bixbite took me on a wild goose chase!" he said.

"I only gave him a small tour." Bixbite said innocently.

"But I'm tired!" Zoisite frowned.

"Well, perhaps the tour was good for you. Now, go take a bath or something." said Kunzite.

"Yes, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite said before retreating into his quarters.

Although Zoisite's rooms weren't as big as Kunzite's, they were still gigantic. Luckily, there weren't any long hallways so Zoisite found the bathing room easily.

Zoisite gasped. "Wow...!" he said.

The bathing room was...to put it bluntly, amazing. The ceiling was high, there were huge windows lining the wall, and the floors, the walls, everything was made of smooth, gray stone. Of course, there was a bathtub. But this bathtub wasn't like anything Zoisite had ever seen before in his life. It very closely resembled a small swimming pool rather than a bathtub. It was shaped like a circle with a fountain in the center. The bathtub was already filled up with warm, toasty water.

Zoisite found a table with a fluffy green bathrobe on it and several towels. He quickly removed his clothing and laid it on the table. Then he carefully climbed in the bathtub.

"Oooh, this is so nice!" he said to himself. "I think I could stay here for hours!"

Zoisite paddled over to the rack of bubble bath adjacent to the bathtub. He dumped half a bottle of cherry-blossom-scented bubble bath into the tub. Instantly, and to Zoisite's delight, thousands of tiny bubbles gracefully floated in the tub and in the air. He giggled and poked one with his finger.

Time passed way too quickly. Zoisite noticed the sunset out the windows and sighed. "I guess I'd better get out and go to that meeting..I only hope I'm not late!" Zoisite quickly dried himself off. "Well, I will get to see Kunzite-sama again...that's definitely good!" He hastily dressed and dashed off towards the meeting place.


	7. Chapter 7

"So...that's the Fourth Guardian."

"If that's a guy, it's a very feminine guy."

Jadeite and Nephrite snickered.

Zoisite had just arrived at the meeting. He was quite annoyed at the other two Guardians who were whispering and staring at him. Zoisite held his tongue and went over to sit by Kunzite.

"Alright, we're ready to begin. Jadeite, Nephrite, quiet." Kunzite's voice cut through.

"Yes, sir! Heh, heh." Jadeite and Nephrite answered.

"So, our meeting today is to introduce our fourth and final Guardian. Jadeite, Nephrite, this is Zoisite."

"Hello, Zoisite." said Jadeite, holding back a laugh.

"Yes, hello, Zoisite." said Nephrite, sharing an amused look with Jadeite.

"Greetings, Jadeite, Nephrite." said Zoisite uneasily.

"Well, now that we're all introduced, Zoisite, could you tell us a little about yourself?" asked Kunzite, eager to keep the meeting going.

Zoisite thought. "Um, well...I'm sixteen years old, I'm five feet two inches, but I'm five-five with my boots, and I weigh a hundred-and-one pounds."

Kunzite chuckled. "No, I mean more like your interests and hobbies."

"Mmm-kay. I love playing the piano as Kunzite-sama already knows..." Zoisite blushed and continued. "Also, I love flowers. Especially cherry blossoms."

"Then you'll enjoy the palace gardens. There's several cherry trees." said Kunzite.

"Really! Wow! I can't wait to see! Hmm, I like cats, and noodles, and singing."

"Cats? Noodles? Singing?" Kunzite asked, amused. "Those are interesting interests. What exactly do you sing?"

Jadeite and Nephrite giggled when Zoisite answered, "I sing whatever I feel like. My voice is actually a soprano. That is, it's higher than average." Zoisite noticed Jadeite and Nephrite laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"You're...a...soprano!" Nephrite guffawed.

"You...like...cats!" Jadeite snickered.

"Yes, and?" Zoisite was really uneasy now.

"Those are girly things to like!" said Jadeite and Nephrite at the same time. "Kunzite, are you sure about this one?"

Zoisite couldn't keep it back any longer. A tear slipped out from one of his lovely emerald eyes as he dashed out of the room and back to his quarters. He didn't hear Kunzite's response at all.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Zoisite is definitely the one." Kunzite frowned. "Where did he go?"

Jadeite sobered. "He just left."

"Yeah. What a crybaby." Nephrite snorted.

"Nephrite! That's enough. Meeting is over." Kunzite left in a hurry to find his student.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hello, I just realized I haven't added an author's note in forever~ ^_^; I am not sure how to explain how Zoisite knows about classical composers 600 or so years before they existed~ XD I guess because they all have magic powers they can see the future or something? I have no idea~ ^_^;

Zoisite slammed the door and flung himself onto his bed.

"Why...do...they...have to...tease...me?" he sobbed. Soon, his pillow was drenched in tears.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Zoisaito..." a worried voice said.

"Please...leave..."

"Zoisaito...I'm sorry."

"I want...to go home.."

"But you just got here."

"They're not...very nice." Zoisite quickly realized that it was Kunzite who was with him. "Aah! Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite hastily attempted to hide his tears.

Kunzite gave his student a small smile. "Shhh, it's alright." Kunzite sat down next to Zoisite and patted the younger one on the back. "You'll get stronger soon, and then they will regret teasing you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Kunzite ran his fingers through Zoisite's ponytail. "I can already tell that you're capable of so much. Don't let them bother you. Please don't leave."

Zoisite wrapped his arms around Kunzite. "I won't. If you really do believe that I can be stronger."

Kunzite held onto Zoisite for a while. Later, he whispered, "Zoisaito, you should probably get some rest. Today was a big day."

"Tell me about it." Zoisite whispered back, laying down and snuggling under the green cotton sheets.

Kunzite smiled. "Sweet dreams, Zoisaito."

"You too, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite smiled back.

Kunzite carefully closed the door and went back to his own quarters.

"Kunzite-sama...tucked me in." Zoisite thought, blushing. "I don't know why I find that so funny."

Kunzite began to think about how his day went once he had arrived back at his own bed. "I can't believe I just...tucked him in! What am I turning into, a softie? Ha! No, I'm just trying to make Zoisite happy." Kunzite couldn't help but grin when he thought of his new student. "That Zoisite. I have high hopes for him."

The next day was a weekend, so Kunzite decided to take Zoisite on a tour of another part of the palace, the research labratories. At exactly 8-o-clock, Kunzite showed up in Zoisite's bedroom. He noted with amusement that Zoisite was buried deep within the covers, so deep that he didn't wake up from Kunzite's entrance. Kunzite thought about how exactly he should wake up Zoisite. Although it was a weekend and he figured Zoisite would rather sleep in, the people working in the labratories on the weekends only worked for an hour or two early in the morning.

Kunzite finally decided just to poke Zoisite. He reasoned that that would be the most effective way to awaken the sleeping beauty, and besides, there wasn't really any need to be all official. Kunzite leaned over Zoisite and poked him right in the shoulder. Not feeling a response, he continued to poke.

Suddenly, Zoisite shot up. "Waaaah!" he cried in surprise. Kunzite chuckled. Zoisite frowned. "Not funny! Where am I?"

Kunzite laughed again. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Oh yeah, the palace. Still haven't gotten used to the idea that I'm..." Zoisite realized what Kunzite had called him. "Sleeping Beauty!" He turned bright red. And then he realized that he was still in his pajamas while Kunzite was already dressed. "Kunzite-sama! Um..."

Kunzite grinned. "You're going to wear that on the tour?"

"Kunzite-sama, of course not. Wait, a tour?"

"Mmm-hmm. You haven't seen the research labratories yet. Basically, the people there research all kinds of things, for the benefit of the palace or of the entire Elysium. Do you remember Bixbite?"

"Yes."

"She was my main advisor. You'll get one sometime in the future. Anyway, each Guardian has several advisors, one of them being a research advisor."

"Alright."

Kunzite chuckled. "Our two research advisors are very...well...interesting. They're very good friends, you see."

"Okay."

"But they are also quite a bit different. Mine is calm, cool, and studious. Yours is..." Kunzite grinned. "Well, you'll just have to meet your advisor for yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow!" Zoisite was absolutely stunned once again. The research labratory was...in a word, huge. It was a gigantic glass dome with many long tables sitting on a glass floor. Hundreds of test tubes in all shapes and sizes with all colors of liquids bubbled everywhere. There were computers and other strange machines that Zoisite had never seen.

"Impressed?" asked Kunzite, smirking.

"Very much, Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite replied.

Suddenly, two girls in lab coats came running over.

"Hi-hi, Kunzy!" the tiny blonde girl said, grinning.

"Welcome, Kunzite. Is this the new arrival?" the tall dark-haired girl asked, straightening her glasses.

"Yes, this is Zoisite. Please, introduce yourselves."

"I am Moonlight, very pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Tatiana! Oh Zoisite, your hair is so pretty, if only mine would stay in waves like that!" Tatiana frowned and tugged on her messy ponytail.

"Um...thank you?" Zoisite said.

Kunzite frowned. "Zoisite, Moonlight, Tatiana, I wish I could stay longer with you all, but I have to speak with Jadeite and Nephrite. They're calling me." Kunzite headed out the door.

"Calling?"

Moonlight nodded. "Yes. Once Guardians have reached a higher level of bonding with their comrades, they can literally call each other, telepathically. You'll be able to do that someday."

Zoisite frowned. "Maybe. Jadeite and Nephrite were mean to me yesterday."

Tatiana gave Zoisite a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. Kunzy seems to like you just fine. I can tell." She winked. "Well, when I first came here, everyone seemed so busy and unconcerned with anything besides research. But then, I improved my research and the others began to notice me. Moonlight and I became friends, and we collaborate on many projects." Tatiana grinned. "Even though I think I sometimes get on her nerves."

"You need to be more calm and patient, that's all." said Moonlight. "Zoisite, don't worry. Sometimes, I feel like an outsider too."

"Moonlight...feels like an outsider?" Zoisite thought. "But she's one of the top researchers, if not THE top!"

Tatiana butted in. "See, Moonlight isn't just a researcher. She writes her own stories, too! Romance, adventure, humorous, everything! While the other researchers go about doing random things after hours, Moonlight is in the library either writing or studying." Tatiana laughed. "Well, her stories are really good! You should read them!"

Moonlight smiled. "Well, if you really want to..."

Zoisite nodded. "I sure do! But..I have a question. Kunzite-sama said that each Guardian has a research advisor."

Tatiana smirked. "And I'm yours. You need any advice about stuff, just ask, okay?"

Zoisite nodded. "Alright, I will."

"I mean it!" Tatiana gave Zoisite a hug, taking him by surprise. "Now I have a question for you!" annouced Tatiana.

"What is it?"

"So...I've heard about your piano-playing skills. How long have you played?"

"Um...about 12 years, why?"

"I've only played for 10." Tatiana sighed. "I've heard that you're absolutely amazing at piano!"

Zoisite blushed. "That may be an exaggeration...but how did you know so fast?"

"Word gets around." Tatiana grinned.

Suddenly, something crashed at one of the nearby tables.

"Tatiana...that came from your table!" said Moonlight uneasily. "What did you do now!"

Tatiana gasped. "Ohhhh, snap!" A glob of reddish-greenish-yellowish was rising out of a test tube and growing. "My experiment, I let it boil too long!" Tatiana exhaled sharply. "I apologize, Zoisite, but this thing must be taken care of before it devours us all. I bid you good luck on..whatever!"

Moonlight and Tatiana dashed over to the table leaving Zoisite alone.

"Well...that was interesting." he thought. "Moonlight seems very nice, but Tatiana is...um...nuts." Zoisite laughed. "I guess I'll wander around a bit more and see what else there is."


	10. Chapter 10

~Hello everyone, sorry to interrupt this fanfic, but...SAILOR MOON IS RETURNING! Ack Ack Ack I'm too excited! ^O^ I am hoping for lots and lots of Kunzite and Zoisite scenes, just saying~ :D

Zoisite wandered into another room. This time, there were several easels and paintbrushes everywhere. The room was almost deserted. There was someone painting furiously in concentration. Zoisite decided to go say hello.

"Hello!" said Zoisite.

"Mmm-hmm." mumbled the painter, tossing a strand of wild blonde hair out of her face.

"That's really good..." whispered Zoisite.

"Oh! Thank you! I'm sorry! Uhm, my name is Blobbington. And you are...?"

"Zoisite."

"Oh my goodness! Zoisite!" Blobbington bowed.

Zoisite laughed. "You don't have to bow." he said. "So what is this?"

"It's a painting of a snowy owl. Lord Kunzite himself asked me to paint it for him."

"Wow..."

"Yeah! By the way, I'm the head artist around here and also, I do the royal portraits. Soon, it will be your turn."

"Sounds fun."

"Eh, not really. You have to sit still for a long time. But it doesn't matter." Blobbington giggled. "So, have you gotten to spend time with Lord Kunzite yet?"

Zoisite accidentally blushed. "Yes, I have."

"What do you think? You're blushing, you know." Blobbington winked.

"Uhm...he's alright."

"You're lyyyyy-ing!"

Zoisite sighed. "Indeed I am. Kunzite-sama seems really wonderful. And we haven't even known each other for long. I just feel...some sort of a connection with him."

Blobbington nodded. "I see. Well, for your information..." Blobbington leaned closer to Zoisite and whispered, "Kunzite is single. So go for it."

Zoisite half-smiled. "But is he even into other men?"

"Who knows! Kunzite's never had a lover before."

"Well...I guess I will have to find out. Thank you, Blobbington."

"No problem!" She sighed. "But I really have to stop talking now. This painting really isn't going to finish itself."

"Good luck!" said Zoisite.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon!"

Zoisite yawned. "I wonder where Kunzite-sama is?" he thought.

As if on cue, Kunzite showed up from out of nowhere next to Zoisite.

"Ack!" said Zoisite in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" asked Kunzite innocently. "Appear?"

Zoisite exhaled. "Just don't be so sudden, Kunzite-sama."

"Alright then. Hmm...do you know what time it is?"

"No, Kunzite-sama. What time is it?"

"It's about time for dinner. Why don't you go clean up a bit?"

"Why?"

Kunzite grinned. "You mean Moonlight, Tatiana, and Blobbington didn't mention anything!"

"No.."

"Oh my goodness! Well, tonight some visitors from the Moon Kingdom are joining us for dinner. You'll want to look your best. I'll come back for you in about an hour or so."

"Alright." Zoisite realized he and Kunzite were back at their quarters. "See you in a bit, Kuznite-sama."


	11. Chapter 11

This time, Zoisite didn't take a long time in the bath. He didn't want to keep Kunzite-sama waiting, of course. Zoisite did have the time to ponder about what had gone on so far.

"Hm, Kunzite-sama is really something," Zoisite thought, "and I think I...kinda...have a crush on him." Zoisite blushed. "But really, can you blame me? Lovely tan skin, soft, shiny silver hair, a muscular physique, his cool eyes...And not just his physical traits either, he's got a calm attitude and seems very intelligent. Cold at times, and other times he is warm and comforting." He sighed. "Yes, I do really like Kunzite-sama. But...I don't know if he likes other men. And it's still too soon to tell. Maybe Kunzite-sama feels something for me, and maybe not." Zoisite picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them into the air. "I suppose I'd better be going. Don't want to upset Kunzite-sama."

Zoisite dried off and headed over to his bedroom closet. "Awesome, the servants have already hung up my clothes." Zoisite noticed that there were several bright, clean uniforms hanging up alongside his clothes from home. "I wonder what Kunzite-sama is wearing." Zoisite pulled out one of the uniforms. "I guess I'll wear this. I mean, it might be a formal dinner since the Moon Kingdom visitors are here."

Five minutes later, Zoisite had managed to put on his uniform, brushed his dishwater-blonde hair, and tied it back in a neat ponytail with two tendrils loose. Just in time, too. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Kunzite-sama!" said Zoisite.

It was. Kunzite looked even more dashing than usual in his uniform. Zoisite gasped. "You look wonderful!" he said.

"Thank you, Zoisite. Now, may I have the honor of accompanying you to dinner?"

"Like..a date?" Zoisite asked before he could stop himself.

Kunzite chuckled. "Sure. If that's what you would like."

Zoisite blushed. "Okay." He looped his arm around Kunzite's as the two walked towards the dining hall.

Zoisite and Kunzite were the last two to arrive in the dining hall. Jadeite, Nephrite, Prince Endymion, King Endymion, and six visitors from the Moon had already made themselves comfortable, busily chit-chatting away. Prince Endymion noticed Zoisite and Kunzite's arrival and cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention, please." he said loudly.

Everyone hushed and turned their eyes to the Prince.

"Good, thank you." he said, smiling. "Now, all of us from the land of Elysium give the visitors from the Moon a warm welcome. May I introduce Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and King Endymion?" Prince Endymion gestured to each as he spoke.

Princess Serenity arose. "Thank you, my prince. I shall introduce Lady Rei of Mars, Lady Makoto of Jupiter, Lady Ami of Mercury, Lady Minako of Venus, and my dear mother, Queen Serenity." Each gave a polite curtsy.

"Thank you, Princess. Now, I have an important announcement."

On cue, Princess Serenity arose and stood by Prince Endymion. She gave him a sly wink and giggled when he blushed. "Do you want to say it or shall I?" she asked.

"Um...I will do it."

"Okay, dear!" Serenity giggled again.

Endymion looked confident. "Princess Serenity and I have actually known each other for quite a while. Years, in fact. We fell in love, and, well...We're going to be married soon."

All of the Guardians and Senshi stared open-mouthed. (Well, all except for Zoisite, who didn't really know what was going on.) King Endymion and Queen Serenity, however, reacted differently.

"What do you mean, daughter?" Queen Serenity gasped.

"You're marrying! Without my permission! I can't allow that!" King Endymion had slowly turned red-faced. "You two must renounce your engagement at once!"

"But Father.." the prince trailed off.

"NO!" the king screamed. "YOU WILL NOT BE ENGAGED AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"For going behind my back and sneaking off like this..." Queen Serenity said quietly and dangerously, "There will be no alliance."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mother! No! Please!" Princess Serenity pleaded.

"I can't have you showing disrespect, dear." Queen Serenity said calmly.

Meanwhile, Prince Endymion continued to plead with his father.

"I'm sorry, but please allow me to marry-"

"NOOO!"

Zoisite looked a bit worried; he thought the King's head was about to explode. Kunzite turned towards Zoisite and nodded.

"Why did Kunzite-sama nod at me..." thought Zoisite. Suddenly, he had an idea. Perhaps it was a good idea. Maybe it was a really good idea. The idea of his could possibly save the alliance. If his talent would work the way Kunzite thought it would...

Zoisite left the table and dashed over to the grand piano. Nobody noticed; they focused all their attention on the angry king and distressed queen.

"Now what is a nice, calm, soothing song I can play?" Zoisite asked himself. "I know! Fur Elise! That's very soothing. I sure hope I don't get in trouble for this..."

Zoisite took a deep breath and began to play. He didn't have trouble with the notes or rhythms because he was used to more advanced songs than Fur Elise. Everyone quieted down so the music wouldn't be interrupted. Zoisite played and played even though he was a tiny bit scared. He tried not to think about what would happen if this plan failed. At best he would be reprimanded; at worst, sent home permanently. And he really didn't want to leave Kunzite. Especially since he realized that he did have feelings for Kunzite. Somehow, it felt like he already knew Kunzite. So hopefully, this would work out in favor.

Zoisite finished the song and he felt his heart stop. There was nothing but silence. Nobody moved. Nobody sneezed. It was just...silent.

Princess Serenity, to the relief of Zoisite, broke the silence gently. "Mother, I apologize." she said tentatively. "I should never had gone to Elysium without your prior permission. Can you forgive me? Please?"

Queen Serenity nodded slowly. "Yes dear, I do. But why didn't you talk it over with me?"

The Princess hung her head. "Well...um...I was afraid you'd be angry."

"Angry? Whatever for?"

"I thought...you'd want me to marry someone from the Moon. And then I overheard talk of an alliance forming. So I went to Elysium and met Prince Endymion. It was love at first sight."

King Endymion had been listening. He nodded. "Maybe a marriage between the Prince and Princess would be good for both Kingdoms. My Queen, if you give permission, I believe the Prince and Princess can marry."

There was unmistakeable joy in the face of the Princess and Prince. "Thank you!" they chorused.

Zoisite decided to take advantage of the lighter mood and slip back beside Kunzite. Kunzite smiled proudly at Zoisite before reaching below the table and taking Zoisite's hand. Zoisite blushed.

"Kunzite-sama, did I do well?" he whispered.

Kunzite chuckled. "Obviously, Zoisaito. Look! Our Prince is happy. You've done very well."

Everyone in the room was smiling and happy. All except for Princess Venus.

A few minutes later, everyone had gotten up from the table and was now mingling. As soon as Princess Serenity was free, Princess Venus slid over to her.

"My Princess.." she whispered.

Princess Serenity giggled. "Just call me Serenity, Venus."

"Anyway, Serenity...may I have a word with you?"

"Sure!"

"In private!"

Princess Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Alright. If it really is that important."

Venus tugged the Princess aside into one of the hallways and lowered her voice. "Serenity, listen. Our Silver Millenium could be threatened at any time. Times could turn away from peace. What if your wedding isn't enough to hold strong the alliance?"

The Princess was puzzled. "What do you mean?'

"I think...that there should be more weddings."

"More weddings? How many?"

"Four. Four exactly."


	13. Chapter 13

The party had just come to a close and everyone had had a great time. The Moon Kingdom guests gave everyone a smile and a goodbye. When the white carriage took the guests back to the Moon, all the people in the Elysium Palace stood outside to watch. Well, all except for two.

"Zoisaito, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly, Kunzite-sama. Where would you like to go?"

"You haven't seen the whole palace yet, have you?"

Zoisite laughed. "Oh, no way! I have seen a lot, but if this palace is as big as I think it is, I haven't even seen a fourth."

"Have you been to the gardens?"

"I don't think so."

"Then come with me."

Kunzite noticed nobody else was around. "I guess the Moon visitors' carriage is interesting to everyone. There's nobody around. Hm, well, in that case..." Kunzite thought. He then took Zoisite's hand in his own.

"No, I haven't been this way yet." said Zoisite as Kunzite led him down a hallway.

"Okay then. Prepare to be amazed." Kunzite said. He threw open a huge glass door that led to the main garden.

Zoisite gasped. "It's...It's...Oh my...It's beautiful!"

And it was very beautiful. The bright moon and dazzling stars softly illuminated the garden. A stone fountain sat in the very center, the splashes of water droplets providing a soundtrack to the garden. Oak, Dogwood, and Cherry Blossom trees grew to the sky filled with life. And everywhere you could see were roses. Pink and red roses.

"So I take it you like the garden." Kunzite said, grinning.

"Oh my goodness, Kunzite-sama, it's absolutely marvelous!"

"Yes. You've always loved flowers."

Zoisite nodded. "Yes, I have...but wait! How did you know that?"

Kunzite smiled and wrapped an arm around Zoisite's shoulders. "Zoisite, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

Kunzite paused to think. "Let's see...how can I ask this without frightening you?"

"I don't know."

"Zoisite, do you ever get a feeling that...that you have known some...certain people...for forever, even though you technically just met them?"

Zoisite gasped. "Kun...Kunzite-sama! I have felt that way lots of times! In fact, it's strongest around...um...you." He blushed.

Kunzite grinned. "Of course it is. That's because we have known each other. For a long time."

"But how?"

"Listen. I don't know if you're going to believe me or not, but...the Guardians of Elysium have been the same people as long as Elysium has existed."

"But I'm only sixteen, not a couple thousand."

"True. In this life, you're sixteen."

"This life?"

"Mmm-hmm. We reincarnate. That is, once we die, we are born once again. So you're way more than sixteen years old if you add up all of your past lives."

"Wow..." Zoisite felt a little floaty. "This is all...a bit much...to sink in."

"I know. But I'm not finished. You and I...in all of our past lives...were close."

Zoisite shot up. "How close!"

"We were together. Sometimes we were forced to keep our romance hidden when the current ruler was...less than accepting. Other times, our relationship was public and everyone thought we were the best couple in all of Elysium."

"Wow...You know, Kunzite-sama, the first day I laid eyes on you, I felt something. And over the past few days, I've realized that...in this life...I still love you very much."

"I love you too, my Zoisite."

Zoisite snuggled into Kunzite's arms.

"You're so warm...just like I remember." Zoisite whispered.

Kunzite softly laughed and ran his fingers through Zoisite's hair. "Of course I am."

Zoisite looked up at Kunzite and gazed into his eyes. "Oh Kunzite-sama..."

Then, they kissed each other tenderly, just like all the times before.


	14. Chapter 14

"They are beautiful together, aren't they?"

"I envy them!"

"I'm so excited that I was chosen to paint a portrait of them together!"

Moonlight, Tatiana, and Blobbington sighed simotaneously.

Zoisite smiled and snuggled closer to Kunzite. "Thank you, Blobbington, for painting us." he said gratefully.

Blobbington waved a hand. "Oh, it was no problem. Actually, I should thank you for letting me paint you two."

"And thank you for letting Moonlight and I watch!" Tatiana said, grinning.

"Just as long as you don't get in the way." Blobbington said.

"I'm surprised Bixbite actually let us watch. I mean, we normally would be studying or experimenting." Moonlight said thoughtfully.

"Well, everyone needs a vacation, especially us!"

"Hm. Perhaps."

Tatiana and Moonlight went back to watching Blobbington paint.

"Yes! Finally, I'm all finished!" Blobbington said two hours later, holding up the painting of Kunzite and Zoisite. "Here's your one-week-anniversary present!"

"Thank you very much, Blobbington." Kunzite and Zoisite said at the same time.

"Tatiana, come on, we've got to get back to the lab." Moonlight said, adjusting her glasses.

"Alright, alright." Tatiana reluctantly began to follow. "Hey wait, are you two going to the ball together tonight?"

Kunzite gasped. "Oh no! The ball! It's tonight!?"

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite asked, puzzled.

Tatiana frowned. "You mean you forgot? I know that it was Jadeite and Nephrite's job to decorate for the ball and whatnot, but you still...forgot?"

Kunzite sighed. "I guess I did."

"I never even heard about a ball." said Zoisite.

"Well Zoisite, would you be my date again?" Kunzite asked, eyes twinkling.

Zoisite grinned. "I'd be honored to, Kunzite-sama."

"Yipee! This is adorable!" Tatiana started clapping.

"Tatiana! Come ON!" Moonlight ordered.

"I'm coming!" Tatiana ran off after Moonlight.

Blobbington shrugged. "You two had better go run along and get ready."

"Thank you again, Blobbington." said Kunzite.

Zoisite grabbed Kunzite's hand as they walked back to their quarters.

"So, Zoisite..." Kunzite gave his lover a sly grin. "You want to get ready...together?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean...we really need a bath."

"Yes, that's probably true."

"Both of us."

"Indeed."

"Together."

Zoisite's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Kunzite-sama, uh.." Zoisite turned bright red. "Uh...I'd love to."

Fifteen minutes later, Zoisite and Kunzite arrived back in Kunzite's living room.

"Zoisite, have you seen my bathtub yet?"

"Huh-uh."

"Well, that's where we're going."

Kunzite led Zoisite down a short hallway.

"Oh my, your bathtub is even bigger than mine!" Zoisite's face lit up.

"Well, yes. But I've been here longer."

"I'm not complaining."

Kunzite's bathroom was luxurious and exquisite. The entire ceiling was glass, so you could see the sunset if you decided to look up. Kunzite had a fountain as well; this fountain was a polished white marble.

"Zoisaito, would you care to join me now?"

"Yes, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Zoisite blushed when he saw Kunzite's tanned, smooth chest.

"Zoisaito?" Kunzite said, noticing Zoisite staring.

"Um, sorry, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite turned a deep red.

Kunzite chuckled. "It's alright."

"Mm-kay." Zoisite took off his uniform and laid it next to Kunzite's.

Meanwhile, Kunzite had removed his pants and was completely nude. Kunzite stepped into his bathtub gracefully.

"Kunzite-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I don't know if I can..."

"You're feeling a little insecure, aren't you?"

Zoisite nodded sheepishly. "Indeed."

"Well, you don't have to join me if you don't want to. But I think that you're beautiful no matter what you look like."

"You think so, Kunzite-sama?"

"I do."

"Well, then..." Zoisite took off his pants and joined Kunzite in the bathtub.

"See? You look lovely." Kunzite said, grinning.

"Thank you, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite smiled back.

Kunzite waded over to Zoisite and they kissed passionately.

"Ohhh...Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite said. "Are we...going to..."

Kunzite sighed. "No, there just isn't the time. Maybe tomorrow night."

They finished bathing, dried off, and put on fresh uniforms.

"Well Zoisaito, are you ready to head to the ball?" Kunzite asked, straightening his cape. Zoisite noticed it was still a little lopsided.

"Here Kunzite-sama, let me help." Zoisite adjusted the velvet fabric to exactly how Kunzite usually had it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go." Zoisite held Kunzite's hand and together, they walked to the ballroom.


	15. Chapter 15

The ballroom was very lavishly decorated just for the arrival of the Silver Millenium guests. Everyone was dressed in their finest. All four Guardians and Prince Endymion wore shiny, clean uniforms. All five Princesses wore fancy dresses.

"Kunzite-sama, this is so exciting!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Well, of course. It is a fancy ball." Kunzite chuckled.

Kunzite and Zoisite joined Jadeite and Nephrite. They stood in a line and watched the people already dancing.

Nephrite leaned over to Kunzite. "Did you hear that there's going to be a big announcement tonight?"

Kunzite shook his head.

"I can't believe you haven't heard!"

"Well, I've been busy, I can't keep up with palace gossip, too."

Jadeite grinned. "Speaking of palace gossip...I've heard about you two."

Zoisite frowned. "And?"

Nephrite smirked. "Kunzite, you've got yourself a lap pet."

"I'M NO LAP PET!" Zoisite yelled, glaring.

"Zoisaito, please calm down. Nephrite, quiet. The princesses are approaching and we have to be dignified."

The Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus walked gracefully (or in Venus's case, tried to walk gracefully) over to the four Guardians.

Princess Venus, the leader, talked to the Guardians first. "Hello. I am Princess Venus, this is Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter."

"Pleased to meet you." the three other Princesses said in unison.

"Whoever decorated this ballroom did really nice. But I would like to dance now." Venus said.

Zoisite noticed with disdain that Venus's dress was quite revealing. It was low cut and showed her cleavage perfectly. It also had a long slit up the side.

"I'm Kunzite, and this is Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite." Kunzite said.

"Pleased to meet you all as well." the three Guardians said.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way," Venus winked, "Kunzite, do you wanna dance?"

"Oh no she did not just..." thought Zoisite.

"Yes, my lady." said Kunzite, taking Venus by the hand.

"NO!" thought Zoisite. "Kunzite-sama, how could you!?" He forced himself to take several deep breaths as he saw Kunzite and Venus go out onto the dance floor.

"Um...Zoisite...um...hi." a quiet voice said.

"Grrrr..." said Zoisite.

"Um...would you care to...um...dance?"

"What?" Zoisite snapped out of his anger. "Oh. I'm sorry, Princess Mercury. Sure, I will dance."

He took Mercury's hand and they began to dance.

"So...Zoisite, what are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies?" Zoisite smiled. "Well, I enjoy the piano."

"Really? I love classical music! My favorite composer is Beethoven."

"Oh? Mine's Chopin."

"Hm, Chopin's really good as well. I play the flute."

"I've heard that flutes and pianos sound good together. Maybe we can play a duet together sometime?" said Zoisite.

"That would be nice." Mercury said, smiling.

"Mercury seems really nice. Maybe we can become friends." thought Zoisite.

"Honestly, I don't really enjoy dancing." said Mercury sheepishly. "But Venus said that we need to..."

"To what?" Zoisite was suspicious.

"Um..nothing." Mercury blushed. "Oh, the song is over. See you later, Zoisite." she said before running away.

"Well, that was weird." thought Zoisite. "Poor girl must be really shy. Well, I don't blame her. There's so many people here, I'm a little overwhelmed myself." He saw Venus wave a flirty goodbye to Kunzite.

Kunzite walked back to where Zoisite was standing. "Hello, Zoisite." he said calmly.

Zoisite said nothing.

"Zoisite? Was Mercury nice?"

Zoisite ignored Kunzite.

"Zoisite?" Kunzite exhaled. "You're upset about Venus, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Zoisite spun to face Kunzite, his face turning pink with anger. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, enunciating each syllable. "You leave me to dance with some common harlot!" Zoisite ran towards the exit, trying not to cry.

"Zoisite, wait!" Kunzite sighed and ran after Zoisite.

He finally caught up with Zoisite in the palace gardens. The young man was sitting at the edge of the fountain, tears streaming down his face.

"Zoisite, I'm sorry. Please listen to me." Kunzite said softly.

"Why? I saw the way you took her hand. The way you looked at her. AT HER." Zoisite sobbed.

"Because I had to. Refusing her offer to dance would make the Elysium kingdom look unfriendly. Besides, Venus is just some silly girl. She's very naive and, to be honest, shallow and ditzy." Kunzite stroked Zoisite's back. "She is nothing compared to you, my Zoisaito."

"Do...do you mean that?" asked Zoisite, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course I do." Kunzite wrapped his arms around Zoisite and held the little man close to him.

"Alright, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite gave Kunzite a kiss.

"Zoisaito, as much as I would like to spend the rest of the night out here with you, the Prince is going to make the annoucement soon. We'd better go back and hear it. Then we can leave."

Just as Zoisite and Kunzite re-entered the ballroom, Prince Endymion stood in the center of the ballroom.

"Attention, everyone!" the Prince said.

Everyone quieted. Zoisite was stunned at how the Prince had managed to get everyone quiet so fast.

"Thank you all for attending the ball tonight. Now it is the time for my important announcement. I bet you have all heard how Princess Serenity and I are getting married soon." he said.

Everyone clapped.

"And now, I am pleased to announce that we are not the only ones to marry. The four lovely princesses Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus are engaged as well."

Zoisite started to feel a little sick. "Oh no...he doesn't mean that..."

Kunzite looked worried. "I hope it's not what I think it is..."

"They are engaged to my four Guardians Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, respectively." The Prince smiled.

The entire ballroom fell into complete silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoisite felt completely hollow inside. Kunzite felt shattered. They had both thought that in this lifetime, they could be together. But now, forced marriages...

"Kunzite-sama..." said Zoisite weakly.

"Zoisaito..." whispered Kunzite uneasily.

Jadeite and Nephrite both walked up to the prince and bowed.

"I will honor the engagement, my prince." said Jadeite. "Princess Mars is quite lovely and I adore her personality."

Mars smiled. "Thank you, Lord Jadeite."

"And now that I look at her closer, Mars is really hot!" thought Jadeite.

"My prince, I also am happy to be engaged to Princess Jupiter. She is a very sweet girl and I know she will be a wonderful and loving wife." Nephrite said calmly.

"Oh, Nephrite!" said Jupiter, blushing.

"Jupiter has some nice talent." thought Nephrite.

Zoisite and Kunzite decided to go and speak with the Prince as well.

"My Prince..." said Zoisite.

"There is something we must tell you." Kunzite said calmly.

"We...um..." Zoisite was too scared to talk to the Prince.

Kunzite took a deep breath. "Zoisaito and I...we are lovers. And we regret to inform you that we cannot go forth with the engagements. We belong with each other. That is all."

Prince Endymion shot up from his seat. "That is all!? THAT IS ALL! You do not tell me THAT IS ALL! Kunzite, Zoisite, I am very disappointed in you both!" he screamed. "You two are marrying Princess Mercury and Princess Venus and that is FINAL!"

He sat back down. You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Princess Serenity looked calmly towards her future husband. "My dear Endymion, could you not reconsider the two engagements? If they really do love each other...than who are we to force them apart?"

"NO!" someone screamed. Princess Venus dashed up to the thrones and stood before the Prince and Princess. "You SAID that I could have Kunzite as my husband! He is attractive and therefore would fit with me, the goddess of love and beauty!"

"Love and beauty? Hardly." Zoisite snorted under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, husband-thief!" Venus said, furious. "Now give me back my Kunzite!"

"Venus, calm down." said Serenity softly. "We shouldn't be fighting. Let the two be together."

"No, I won't let-"

Venus was cut off by a sudden burst of lightning that shook up the whole ballroom. Suddenly, everything went dark.

"The Silver Millenium and Earth Kingdoms will fall to the Great Metallia-sama..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Metallia!?" Princess Serenity shrieked.

"Quickly!" Prince Endymion shouted. "Prepare the troops for battle!"

Nobody listened. Everyone was running around in a panicked frenzy. Some people ducked behind doorways and pillars, others stood still as stone, and even others just screamed.

Queen Metallia appeared in the center of the ballroom in a cloud of black dust. She cackled at the mass hysteria surrounding everything.

"Witch! Leave the castle immediately!" Endymion yelled bravely.

"You pathetic human!" Metallia snarled. "You cannot order me around! It is your fault that your kingdom as well as the Silver Millenium will soon be in ruins!"

"My fault?"

"Beryl, your finest magician. She loved you from afar, yet you refused her for that ditzy Moon Princess. Her jealousy brought me to power."

"Vile woman!" Endymion pulled out his sword and protectively moved in front of Serenity.

Metallia cackled again. "You can do nothing against me!"

Suddenly, the Elysium troops arrived. They were not quite a hundred in number but they surrounded Metallia and raised their swords high.

"Surrender!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Metallia scoffed. "No." She blasted the soldiers and the first wave fell unconcious.

"I've got to do something!" Zoisite said to himself. "Kunzite-sama, do I have your permission to-"

"Do whatever is necessary, Zoisaito."

"Mm." Zoisite nodded and dashed over to the grand piano which, miraculously enough, was unharmed.

Endymion saw Zoisite. "What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted. "Get over here and fight!"

Zoisite ignored Endymion and instead placed his tiny hands on the keys.

BANG! went the first note of Revolutionary Etude. Zoisite played and played. He focused all his strength into playing his very best. Two kingdoms and thousands of people depended on this plan to succeed. Zoisite's fingers flew smoothly down the piano and back up again, faster than the speed of light.

"Please...this has to work!" Zoisite whispered.

Kunzite sent his strength over to his lover. "Zoisaito, you've got to keep believeing!" he shouted over to Zoisite."

"I will, Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite said back, still playing.

And it appeared to be working. The soldiers were drawing strength from the music and had started to injure Metallia. She wasn't invincible anymore.

Little by little, Metallia began to fall.

Soon, Zoisite came to the last two notes. He inhaled deeply and played them as hard as possible.

BANG! BANG! Very loudly.

The walls began to shake and Metallia began to vibrate.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as she completely disappeared.

Suddenly, all the windows shattered, the lights went out, the ceiling and walls fell, and all was still.

~Twelve hours later~

"Kunzite-sama? Are you alright?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes, but, are you?"

"I think I jammed my pinkie." Zoisite started coughing.

Kunzite pulled chunks of the ceiling off of them and revealed the sunlight. "Here, help me clear away some of this."

All around them, people were getting up and dusting themselves off, checking for injuries.

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite coughed again. "Do you know what happened?"

Kunzite looked up at the sun. "Well, yes I do. We defeated Metallia and she will never threaten our kingdom or the Silver Millenium or any other kingdom ever again." Kunzite smiled at his lover. "And you, Zoisaito, the soldiers couldn't have found the strength to defeat her without you."

"Me?" Zoisite suddenly remembered. "That wasn't a dream! I really did...the piano!"

Zoisite's face turned to dismay as he saw the piano he had played hours earlier broken in two. "Oh no..."

"Zoisaito, it can be fixed. But the important thing is..." Kunzite tilted up Zoisite's chin and gently kissed him. "We're all safe and together."

"Yes. Together." Zoisite embraced Kunzite and they held each other close.


	18. Chapter 18

"She's gone. She's really gone." Princess Serenity breathed.

"Yes, dear. She's gone." Prince Endymion replied, watching many of the citizens of Elysium rebuild the ballroom. Since they were using magic, the rebuilding would be done within the hour.

"Metallia's really not going to be a threat ever again." Serenity frowned. "We're still going to go through with the alliance though, right?"

Endymion nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

Serenity turned to her love. "I don't know. But could you please call off Mercury and Zoisite and Venus and Kunzite's weddings?"

Endymion was about to speak when he saw Zoisite and Kunzite nearby.

"Zoisite! Kunzite!" he called out, running over to them.

They looked up, staring at their prince blankly. "Yes?" they answered.

"Metallia!" he panted. "She's gone."

"Yes. She is." Zoisite said darkly.

"What do you need?" Kunzite asked in a monotone voice.

The prince was slightly taken aback. "What do you sound like that for?" He frowned. "I thought that you guys were more than just my guardians, you were my friends, too."

"And that's what we thought."

"Until you were forcing us to marry girls we didn't love."

"Even when we asked you kindly-"

"You didn't listen and instead-"

"Yelled very loudly."

"I realized you didn't care about us."

"I only love Kunzaito-sama."

"And I only love my Zoisaito."

"And if you're going to make us marry them-"

"Since Metallia is gone-"

"Then we quit." Zoisite and Kunzite said in unison.

Endymion gasped. "What? Zoisite! Kunzite! Please don't quit!"

"We have no other choice." said Kunzite sadly.

"There's plenty of others who would make great replacements. You don't need us." said Zoisite very calmly.

"No." Endymion shook his head. "I need you two. Kunzite, you're strong and a great leader and you get along well with everyone. And Zoisite, you're intelligent and your talent on the piano is unmatched. In fact, without you two, we never would've defeated Metallia. You are my friends, and my brothers."

Zoisite and Kunzite looked up as the prince continued.

"That's why I'm calling off all four engagements. Unless Jadeite and Nephrite still want to marry Mars and Jupiter. And I've realized how hypocritical it would be to get married to a princess from another planet, er..moon, and not let you two marry as well. So...will you stay?"

"We can get married!?" Zoisite asked hopefully.

Endymion nodded and winked. "Yes. As long as I get to be the best man."

Kunzite grinned. "Then, my Zoisaito, would you marry me?"

Zoisite beamed. "Yes! I would love to, my Kunzaito-sama! I want to spend forever, all of eternity, with you, Kunzaito-sama!"

Kunzite gave Zoisite a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Zoisaito."

"And I love you, too."

The wedding went on without a hitch. Zoisite picked out the most gorgeous wedding dress. And Kunzite looked dashing in an elegant white tuxedo complete with a velvet blue cape. Prince Endymion got to be the best man just like he wanted. Bixbite, Blobbington, Moonlight, Tatiana, the Moon Princess, and her four other Princesses got to be the bridesmaids. Venus decided she didn't care that Kunzite didn't like her after she set her eyes on a couple of attractive gardeners. During the reception, Jadeite had to take Nephrite home after he got too drunk and almost threw up on Princess Jupiter's dress. Blobbington painted. Moonlight and Tatiana danced. And for the last song of the evening, Prince Endymion wheeled in Zoisite's piano, all nice and fixed up. And Zoisite played his favorite song while Kunzite blissfully and devotedly listened.

It was a fantastic wedding.


	19. Chapter 19

~ One Month Later ~

"I think D Major is my favorite key signature so far."

"Hm, that is a lovely key signature. Ami-chan, you've done very well today."

"Thank you very much for the lessons." Princess Mercury said, gliding off the piano bench.

"You're welcome!" Zoisite said happily, giving Mercury a hug. "Now practice, and return back here the same time next week."

Mercury laughed. "Zoi-chan, I always practice! If I don't, then you'll get mad. You get mad a lot, you know."

Zoisite pouted. "Since when do I get mad?"

"Since a lot." Mercury giggled and waved. "See you later!"

Mercury left Zoisite's music room.

Zoisite grinned. "Mercury is a very sweet girl. And very intelligent, too. I'm glad she's both my piano student and good friend."

"I only hope that you don't end up spending more time with her than me." a rich, smooth voice chuckled.

Zoisite spun around and practically flew off the bench. "Kunzite-sama! You're back! Finally!" he said ecstatically, jumping into Kunzite's arms.

"Zoisaito, I've only been gone for a two-day long meeting! You've got to be a little more patient." Kunzite gently scolded, petting his smaller lover.

"I know, but please understand that I missed you!"

"Oh Zoisaito, you know you have Bixbite, Moonlight, Tatiana, Blobbington, and many others to keep your company." Kunzite smiled and gave Zoisite a kiss. "You are really funny."

"Kunzite-sama! I was serious!"

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Kunzite gazed out the window off into the distance. "Can you believe that it's already our one-month-anniversary?"

"I know! The time flew by really fast."

Kunzite smiled and tenderly wrapped an arm around Zoisite's waist.

"But please remember, my Zoisaito, that we have the rest of this lifetime to be together. And the next. And the next! And who knows after that?"

"Kunzite-sama, I love you so much..." said Zoisite before lovingly giving Kunzite a kiss. "I am sure, that our time with each other, is the most beautiful and wonderful thing."

~The End~


End file.
